


Blessed by the moon

by GonFreecss



Series: Kyalin advent calendar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Youngers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Lin asks Kya about her hair color.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blessed by the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.
> 
> P.D Kya had her hair white since she was a baby.

"Why it is you hair white?".

Kya and Lin were swimming on the river when Lin asked her girlfriend. 

"Because when I was younger I was blessed by Yue, the moon spirit and my hair turned white. It was a gift, I like to say that she also made me a powerful waterbender but I am not sure if it was her merit or mine". 

Lin kissed her. "Maybe she gave you an extra help, but you were the one that trained and with efforts became from the most powerful benders in the world. I also like your hair. It looks good on you". 

Kya laughed. "Maybe you should paint it white too".

"Never". 


End file.
